Idhrenniel Vandathiel
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ~~Basic Information~~ Name: Idh”renn”iel Vandathiel Meaning of Name: Idhrenniel- Wisdom/ Vandathiel -Pending- Short name/Nickname: formerly known as “General Idhrenniel”, Renn, The Wolf of Nazarith, Idhrenniel the White Wolf of the Wilds, Renn the Elven Wolf (Often times she is compared to a solitary wolf so she adopted the nickname and any that followed suit.) Species/Race: Sindarin Elf Age: 370 (37 in human years) Age appearing: The scars make her appear about 35 otherwise she would have looked as though she were late 20s very early 30s. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (however she wasn't always like this, before fleeing to Nazarith she was a loyal soldier and General to the kingdom she served, however all that changed.) Title(s): Formerly she was known as Idhrenniel Vandathiel the general of the Illinaltan Royal Military, After the fall of Illinalta and she was found guilty of her accused betrayal she was then titled a traitor and fugitive. Current Marital Status: Single Location(s): Former: The Nazarith Wilderness and Sellion Village back in the world of Elysium -Nazarith is a large forest that’s roughly the size of the kingdom of Illinalta on the continent of Da Av Nord (Those of the North). The forest itself for the most part was uninhabited except for a single village running along a river that ran through the wilderness. -Sellion is a village that was originally settled by the first immigrants from other continents forming a small village in the middle of the Nazarith Wilderness. Six years after the villages founding the village is massacred when a small force from the continent of Illinalta come looking for rebels that had fled to the continent and had ended up in Nazarith. A little over a year later more immigrants from other continents arrived and eventually rebuilt Sellion creating the village that presently rests over the ruins of the old village. Current Location/Residence: Wandering, has currently crossed through the Rift Bridge from Elysium to Elsgadir. ~~Physical Description~~ Default Facial Expression: Shadowed by the hood of her cloak, her actual expression is usually serious and wary. Living in hiding as a fugitive doesn't afford her the ability to be charming and smile upon meeting someone and with the grief she carries doesn't help give her something to smile about either so most of the time she’s also seen frowning or serious and wary with a hint of sadness. Voice: Generally when she speaks its low and soft, she tried not to draw attention and is paranoid about someone recognizing her by voice. Her voice also sometimes sounds forced like she hasn't spoken to someone in a long time and is also hinted with what can only be described as sadness. Gender: Female Height: 5’8 Weight: 145lbs Build: Slim and toned Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Hair Style: Half the time its tied back, usually when shes in full armor or hunting in the wilds to survive. When shes taking a rest at a tavern and is alone she lets it down or even leaves it down just when shes travelling. Skin Tone/Complexion: Pale and battle worn Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: two scars marked above and under her right eye and another large scar that runs down the right side of her abdomen. War wounds and her testaments to her effort and commitment, however in recent years she’s come to see them as cold reminders of the life she was exiled from. Piercings: None Tattoos: None Self-Care: ~Still Pending~ ~~Other Traits~~ Overall Personality: When you meet her she’s actually very hard to get along with, however a lot of that is on purpose. She’s quick to address others in a sarcastic manner and tends not to trust easily. Due to her reclusive nature she can be hard to talk to. Essentially when a person meets her she can for all intense and purposes of the word be described as a “bitch”. She’s not afraid to speak her mind either, if she doesn't like you right off the bat then chances are that’ll never change, most of the time one can tell because she will outright say it to them. If there’s even a slight chance that she could consider someone an ally she will say so, but that doesn't mean a person can expect that result it doesn't take much to lose her trust completely even if it hasn't been gained yet. She’s quick to anger and generally is quick to result to violence, only few times has she not done so. However when someone IS able to bridge the huge barrier she has up they generally find her to be rather laid back, her temperament while normally very angry or sarcastic mellows out and becomes much more friendly toward others. In terms of her personality toward lovers it is unknown as she has never taken a lover, so the very concept is actually a bit foreign to her. If you become her friend she will fight for you even if it means her death, if you’re her enemy well don’t expect to live long she holds grudges and never passes up the opportunity to dish out any payback or even revenge. Bottom line: She says what she means and means what she says; she doesn't tiptoe through the daisies with anyone and can be very blunt about what she thinks or believes. “Loyalty…- she almost laughed the word. - would you like to know what I remember getting for loyalty? –Her voice was now a bit colder however she was calm when she spoke, recalling a memory she had taken so long to forget. - I felt the steel blade slice into my abdomen as if it were merely a knife through butter, felt the white hot pain as the wound seared and felt the crimson stick between my fingers. With blurry eyes I looked up to find that I was betrayed... betrayed by those I swore to protect... only then did I realize... the cost of my loyalty... – She said as she felt a dull ache rise from her abdominal scar but no more than that. She stood pulling down the hood of her cloak then turned looking back over at Awron.- Do you understand now… why I do not give it out so easily? For the rest of my life I shall carry a mark that will forever remind me of what my loyalty cost me. –She looked over at the sword he had offered her a few weeks ago, she hadn't forgotten it but she hadn't touched it either.-“ When Awron had confronted her with who she really was and about why she claimed to no longer hold loyalty to anyone anymore. Mental State: Sane for the most part, but still very full of grief and bitterness. She does have some periods of depression however. Personal Motto: "If I don't get close to them, they won't get hurt" Phobias/Fears: forging bonds and or getting close to others, for her as a general rule she likes to keep others at arm’s length. She normally doesn't have too much of a problem with someone until they start forming some sort of bond then she gets uncomfortable and will pull back if not cut it off completely. Betrayal is another big fear for her, after being betrayed and framed for treason, as well as the betrayal she suffered from the rebel’s that ultimately cost the original villagers of Sellion their lives. Interests: She gave up the interests she had when Nazarith was blazed and Sellion and the northern territories destroyed Hobbies/Interests/Pastimes: Wandering and napping when she can. Likes/Obsessions: drinking- she will frequent many taverns and Inns when she travels to acquire a good drink and keeping to herself. Consequently she isn't a light drinker and does tend to drink a lot before she gets to the point where she’s had enough. Favorite Colors: Earthy tones Favorite Foods: She has no favorite Favorite Animal: Wolf Music: The occasional tavern music, usually when she’s drinking at a tavern. Talents: According to her it's “killing and causing ruin wherever she goes", usually said in a sarcastic and downtrodden tone. Usual Mood: serious Drink/Narcotic: Most tavern brews, as long as she can drink it and it eases her she doesn't generally care. Drunk Type: Quiet, sitting in the corner drinking away. If bothered while drunk she will quickly resort to violence (usually with only her fists) if not violent shes vicious vocally. Emotional Vulnerability: When it comes to children she considers them her vulnerability because whenever she sees one it makes her think back to the son she never got to raise. Best Characteristic: Keeping her word and her loyalty (even though it has proven in the past to be what screws her over.) Worst Characteristic: Grudges, she holds a grudge more so than most and can usually never be coerced to change her mind. Her walls she puts up to keep everyone at a distance. Dislikes/Peeves: Where to start? She has many dislikes. Common Spoken Languages: English Uncommon Spoken Languages: Carpathian (taught to her by her mother whom before marrying and settling down she had traveled to many different places, this happened to be a language she favored so she taught it to her daughter), Drow (as she grew closer to Senator Dûrion he taught her a little about his culture, mostly how to speak the language so that when they spoke none would be able to listen as a sort of special way for the two to communicate), and Sindarin Elvish (which is her father’s native language so it was mandatorily taught to her but more times than not she tends to favor Carpathian and Drow tongue when speaking sometimes, however she normally speaks in the common tongue.) ~~Romance~~ Initiative: She’s shy, in fact doesn’t really know how to initiate anything when it comes to intimacy. Romantic Personality: ~Pending~ Sexuality: Straight Opinion on Romance: No matter what she views it as something to treasure while it lasts and not something to take lightly. Opinion on Sex: Before it was something to treasure with the one you wish to be with and spend the rest of your life with. Now after all that she has been through her view is that it’s merely a brief escape from the cold harsh reality of one’s life, one that which she will not partake in. Opinion on Children: She wanted children though when she was younger she never thought she would have one. When she discovered she was carrying child she was fully accepting and even looking forward to raising the child however it seemed fate would not give her such a chance. Now she has given up on those hopes and has become indifferent to anything including the idea of having children, if anything she doesn’t wish to because she fears losing them as she had her son. Fetishes: N/A ~~Combat Details~~ Physical: Being a soldier she was trained in many different forms of fighting and the use of many different weapons, still she excelled in the skill of wielding a sword the most. However while many warriors tend to just carry a great sword or a single sword with them she carried a dagger as well that she has incorporated into her fighting. Instead of using a sword and shield she uses a sword and dagger during battle relying on her speed and agility. in terms of other abilities she also took on blacksmithing when she came to the Nazarith Wilderness, she would often times practices her smithing in a small makeshift forge she built near her home. However during an attack by the resurrected Drow (and former lover) Dûrion she lost her home and was forced to flee after the death of her dragon companion Iod. She had to leave the Nazarith Wilderness and flee and has been wandering from one continent to another ever since. Class: Warrior Armor: while being a warrior she tends to stick to lighter armors, nothing with heavy and bulky armor plates. Most of the time she can be found wearing leather with light chain-mail and mythril. Weapons/Weapon of Choice: (Listed below) -She carried with her a dagger that she keeps strapped to her thigh that she uses in battle. (she does carry a second smaller knife on her belt but she uses that for when she hunts for food using it as a skinning tool or for cutting meat.) -A broadsword with the engraving of a wolf circling the moon on the hilt, a gift to her from Dûrion, the only gift she would ever receive from him. The blade is technically a reforging of her old sword that her mother had commissioned for her when she had become a soldier, Dûrion had it reforged in honor of her status as a general after the second Great War, The War of the Burning Sea. Defenses: None, except basic armor forged back when she was the General of the Illinaltan capital kingdom Army. Strengths: The use of a dagger and a sword relying on quickness and whit in combat, her strength and speed allow her to not only get in the fray of battle but to also be able to dodge and block attacks without swinging around a large clunky shield. Weaknesses: Where she’s a master with a sword and dagger she is lacking in archery somewhat (Even though she can use it as hunting weapon and carries one with her, she primarily uses her sword in battle). Another much more deadly weakness to her is the scar to her abdomen, there are periods of time where it will seer with pain, so much so at times that it cripples her. For instance during battle should the scar act up and seer with pain then it cripples her fighting ability sometimes nearly completely. ~~Magic~~ Auras: None Source: None Abilities: None Strengths: None Weaknesses: None ~~Affiliation~~ Deity: None, for she worships no deity Allies: None, she has cut all ties with her homeland and came to the Nazarith Wilderness to start a new life. Enemies: It used to be the Empire and the enemies of her kingdom that she fought for. Now it’s anyone stupid enough to cross her, most of the time it’s in a tavern or inn. In the past she was treated by many male warriors as a frail woman and over time she came to resent such an attitude. (This was before she rose to be a General and had earned the respect of her fellow soldiers). Despite the scars that mark her under her right eye many male warriors tend to assume she might have crossed a lover or injured herself trying to “play” at being a knight. However, the former General does not easily take such remarks lightly and in the end she winds up in some brawl. ~~ How the mighty have fallen. ~~ Past Occupation/s: Formerly a General before her life was destroyed, then she became a sword for hire in the Nazarith Wilderness before her life there was shattered. Current Occupation: Wandering sword for hire Other: N/A ~~Relationships and Family~~ Lineage: Unknown, it’s rumored her lineage came from another world. Place of Birth: Illinaltan Kingdom Family/Clan/Group Affiliation: House Vandathiel- its seat is located in the Realm of Elsgadir located in another world. Father: Commonly known as General Thalion, he was considered a war hero and the Illinaltan Kingdom’s greatest general. It was her father and her admiration for him that sparked her ambitions to become a great warrior. Surrogate father: None Mother: Arasinya- Lived to see her daughter become a war hero to the kingdom; however during the second Great War she fell ill and died before she was able to see her daughter rise to the status of General. Siblings: None Children: Vanir Skjoldbane (Rumored to have been killed during the fall of Tonne Drekannum Halda ) Spouse: Awron Skjoldbane (Not wed to but considered so. Rumored to have been killed during the fall of Tonne Drekannum Halda) Pet: None ~~Background- Early History~~ Born in the capital city of the continent Illinalta, her father the general of the largest kingdom on the continent. For most of her childhood she grew up hearing her father tell her stories of his battles for the king he served, these tales and her admiration for her father served as a basis for which she would build her ambitions to become a great warrior as he had been. With the help of her mother and a hired sword master to be her tutor she began to train until she was of age to join the royal army. Her first 50 years as a soldier she received a lot of criticism from many male warriors on the simple fact that she was a female warrior, in Illinalta a female warrior was not unheard of but very uncommon. Later on however it did start to die down due to the fact that she continued to prove her worth in many small battles and wars. ~~Background- War Hero~~ Becoming a war hero: The War of Red Sands Her true value and worth wasn't tested however until the “War of Red Sands”. An Empire from across the sea came to conquer the Illinaltan kingdom, the war lasting over 25 years. Lands scorched by the many battled that occurred during that time, however toward the end of the war it seemed the Empire was going to win their victory seemed secure. However during the last major battle of the war, the “Battle of the Dragon’s Mouth” (when first entering the city the archways of the city resemble a dragon’s jaws so many jokes were made about being eaten by a dragon whenever one entered the city.) She had taken command after the fall of her commander and in her efforts and those whom followed her lead drove out the invading army winning them the war. Her role in the battle earned her the status of the kingdom’s hero. After the battle she began to steadily move up through the ranks of the kingdom’s military, having earned not only the respect of her fellow warriors and those whom survived the war but also her superiors. It wasn't long after the end of the war that she is befriended by a man named Dûrion, a former Drow soldier and young powerful member of the senate. Whom eventually she would come to actually care for even possibly love, however she was still more focused on becoming a greater warrior than she already was. ~~Background- Military General~~ Becoming a general- The War of the Burning Sea: This war only lasted a total of 10 years and with proving she was a capable commander she managed to fend off the second imperial invasion, this time she managed to keep the imperials from reaching too far inland before she drove them back burning the fleets that sat anchored offshore. After proving herself yet again she rises to the status of a general and become one of the greatest generals in the kingdoms history after her father. Even after she did not fail to impress as she led one victory after another in many smaller skirmishes with the empire. By this point in time Idhrenniel and Dûrion have actually come to have fallen for each other, and by the start of the third war Dûrion was secretly planning to propose to her. ~~Background- Exile and Fugitive~~ Becoming an exile and traitor- The War of tears, the fall of Illinalta Before the third Great War, Several noblemen within Illinalta had begun plotting with the enemy of the kingdom hoping that when the empire would take over they would be greatly rewarded. However for them there was one whom they felt stood in the way of that, fearing the political power Idhrenniel was gaining and the fact that she posed a threat to the invasion because she’s a very competent general they decide they want to get rid of her. 35 years in what turned out to be a 38 year war during the Battle of the Black Gates (named that because the large gates that led to the senate hall and the royal palace, were made of black stone.) she managed to beat back the invading imperial forces. However behind the scenes the conspirators turned her efforts against her, by making her victory look more like a distraction rather than a blessing. They made it look like the enemy took the fall on purpose to bide time to make a massive retaliatory strike. When the conspirators speak out they manage to plead their case against her and she is found guilty of treason for conspiring with the enemy and is sentenced to death, for a false accusation supported with false evidence. Unable to stand the idea of her being killed Dûrion breaks her out of prison, however due to the amount of evidence that had been compiled against her he did in fact believe her traitor. After telling her that he felt betrayed by her but that he couldn't watch her die, he basically tells her that he never wants to see her again and she becomes exiled, fleeing to Svalious. 3 years later the kingdom and continent of Illinalta falls to the empire, any and all of those in the government are killed, Dûrion among those executed. However resistance still continued as rebels tried to take back the kingdom from the Empire. Shortly after she flees from Illinalta, she ends up on the shores of Svalious, more specifically the Nazarith Wilderness. Wandering the wilds and on the verge of starvation she is eventually taken in by the residents of the village of Sellion located in the Nazarith Wilderness and its only port village. The feed her, cloth her, and essentially save her life. Because of their kindness she becomes devoutly loyal to the village and protects them while living with them, eventually taking up the blacksmiths trade. 2 years later after the resistance eventually flees the continent and ends up in the wilderness of Nazarith and eventually they run into her. Right off they greet her as “General Idhrenniel” when they see her recognizing her, but despite her status as a traitor they knew she was the only one who could give them a fighting chance. They try to at first convince her to come back and help them retake the kingdom and fight for them. However still feeling bitter about the setup and the death sentence for being accused a traitor she turns them down, not wanting any part of the same kingdom that had essentially taken everything from her. Remembering his words to never return also played a role in her decision to turn them down, thinking Dûrion still believed her a traitor, being cut off from Illinalta she hadn't learned of his death. The rebels are not aware that he is dead either, last they knew he had been imprisoned. The rebels lead the imperials (indirectly) to the village and when that happens the village of Sellion is massacred while searching for the rebels. She swears revenge on both the imperials and the rebels, the rebels included because she finds out shortly after that they had actually intentionally led the imperials to the village in hopes its destruction would push her to help their cause. So she now hates both the empire and the rebels for what had happened. (This is around the point where she becomes more chaotic neutral). After attacking the imperials that continued to camp nearby the village she went after the rebels next driving them out of the wilderness, shortly after she fled deeper into the Nazarith Wilderness where she then settled deep in the forests away from the eventually rebuilt town of Sellion. ~~Background- Starting Over Led To Love~~ Takeover of Sellion: Meeting Awron Skjoldbane During the campaign to unite all of Da Av Nord (Those of the North) It had been five years since the village of Sellion had been rebuilt when Awron Skjoldbane, and his raiders from a Northern territory sitting above the Nazarith Wilderness invaded. With no standing military force the village had been taken easily and was then seized and under the control of Awron and his men. During this time Idhrenniel had been practicing her smithing in the makeshift shop below her elder tree home in a spot called Ravenwood located in the deepest area of the Nazarith Wilderness. After Awron had ordered a part of ten men to scout the forests in search of the small trail of smoke he had spotted from the village they had been drawn to her by the ringing of metal as she had worked away in the small forge. When the raiders that had been sent to find out who was at the source of the smoke was when Idhrenniel had become involved. When they had trespassed into her home she had not taken kindly to such, then again it hadn't helped when they attacked her either. They had thought her weak in appearance since she had only been dressed as a blacksmith at the time, it didn't take long to kill off a few of the scouting part and change into armor and head for the village realizing something was wrong. She had run into the rest of the scouting party on the way. After killing 9 raiders she now had a hostage, tying the youngest warrior up she then dragged him along behind her as she wove her way through the trees and forest, she had subdued two more when she’d reached the edge of the village. After many words of both threat and negotiation passed between her and Awron they finally came to an agreement as to the fate of the village. However during that time had his men made the mistake of trying to restrain her then she wouldn't be able to guarantee they wouldn't have her blade through their bellies. It was the next day that Awron had sought her out to hire her after learning she was a sell sword. After some hesitation she accepted the offer. Subsequently Awron had taken over the Nazarith Wilderness and the villagers would cooperate on the condition that they be able to continue to live as they always had. Over time Awron and Idhrenniel had begun to fall for each other, however for a while neither would admit it. After he had learned who she really was he vowed to protect her and keep her secret safe. In this promise he won the trials that he had to participate in to keep his role as ruler over the clans that made up his people. Stating later that it had been because of her that he had managed to win the trial, in reply she had been speechless. However after a while their feelings for one another began to show, it wasn't long after that they gave up the attempts to hide it… and then came the day it happened. “- Over and over it repeated in her mind "I love you Awron" her words but still they wouldn't come out and she was becoming angry at her lack of ability to say such things. Then finally she blurted- I feel the same! I may not be able to say it... but I.. I feel the same! - His eye looked at her and a small smile spread over his features his eye closing as he nodded to her in understanding... She must have been hurt... He thought to himself as he sat there, why else would she be unable to speak these words... But still his eye reopened and he leaned up into a sitting position, careful not to open his wound as he kissed her again... "I understand...”.”- When Idhrenniel was finally able to actually to at least say she felt the same for him as he did her, at this point still unable to say the actual words due to be haunted by her unshakable past in Illinalta. ~~Background- The End Of A Dream~~ The end of a dream: Idhrenniel’s capture Then it happened… She had gone to Tonn Drekanum Halda, the seat of Awron’s ruling and considered the capital of the North. She had received a contract that would take her to another land for some time, however before she could go she wanted to inform Awron that she would be leaving and to send a command of sorts to watch over the wilds and the village while she was away. After all she was now being paid to protect the village but that didn't mean she couldn't take on other contracts on the side. She was on her way from the Keep when she was attacked on the road that lead back into the Wilds of Nazarith, attacked by soldiers from Illinalta. A woman who had been rejected by Awron after seeking his affections had sent a message to an Illinaltan general as to the whereabouts of their missing traitor. -Idhrenniel's capture/ Leena's revealed betrayal “. Leena had stood by the ramp that led onto the Illinaltan ship that was docked just off the shore of the river that eventually led past Sellion and to the ocean. She stood with a serious expression as the group of 8 soldiers and Idhrenniel came into view. She stepped forward and stood in front of the platform as the group stopped. Idhrenniel stood with her eyes closed her wrists and ankles in chains but she managed to stop when she noticed the heavy thudding of footsteps stopped.- And what would you have to say? – Idhrenniel said her voice low and hoarse, she hadn't bothered to open her eyes for she already knew who she was speaking to, already had a good guess as to why. “You’re a traitor to your country; I’m doing everyone here a favor by turning you in. There’s a chance you could put the lives of this village in danger.” Leena blurted with a voice full of self-righteousness, however deeper down her actions was not fueled by her given reason.- Are you sure that’s the real reason?- Idhrenniel’s reply came quick but still she kept her eyes closed as she waited for the soldiers escorting her in chains to the ship to start moving again, but they did not. “That’s the only reason you need know of wretch”- Leena growled, her anger flared now. If this was what it took to get Idhrenniel out of the way, to be able to keep Awron from choosing the elven bitch over her…- Then I shall press no further, but remember this… –Idhrenniel said calmly, finally opening her eyes and looking over at Leena with a cold and emotionless expression as if Leena were staring death in the face. - Pray to your gods for mercy before you meet your end, because from me you will find none. -With that said the group of soldiers started moving again and Idhrenniel went with them, ascending the ramp and boarding the ship that would carry her back to Illinalta where she would face judgment because of the crimes she had been accused of, Illinalta had reclaimed their “traitor”. Leena stood at the bottom of the lamp wide eyed with fear, there was no mistaking the words that had been spoken and now more than ever she hoped that Idhrenniel would never return. The words Idhrenniel had spoken… was a warning.” - A flashback Leena was having of the day that Idhrenniel was captured. This was prior to Leena’s death when Awron found out about the betrayal and that she had lied to him for ten years about not knowing anything. ~~Background- Treachery Revealed~~ “His eyes closed as he let his rage boil in his heart... "You did this..." His eyes reopened and they seemed to go right through her as it they were a blade themselves before he shut them again and the rage was gone hidden for the moment... "You should have thought before you let your actions take a turn for the worse Leena... If she finds you, you will suffer greatly for it..." His eyes looked to her with a simple stare as his hand drew back and pulled the dagger from his belt behind him... He however without a sound covered her mouth and ran the dagger into her heart, curving the blade upward to keep it quick and easy... "I am sorry... but I will not have traitors in my kingdom... I am far to lenient it would have seemed..." His eyes closed as he felt the red warmth of her blood coat his hand and blade before he pulled it away and set her against the wall then he closed her eyes with one hand... "Farewell... she who was once my friend..." The he leaned against the wall and looked into the room with the faintest glance taking in the numbers...” -When Leena helped Awron sneak into the Illinaltan Palace to break Idhrenniel out of the dungeon just as they made it to the dungeons she revealed to him that it was her who had informed them of Idhrenniel’s whereabouts and had signed her sentence to this place. Awron already focused and angered would not allow her to live for her treachery. ~~Background- The Rescue that led to War~~ The Rescue: Long awaited reunions (I’ll let this post sum it up) “-When he peered in he had a good view of the inside of the dungeon. A large stone beam stood in the center and around the walls hung chains, the stench of blood and human fecal matter filled the air anyone with a weak stomach would be unable to hold their stomach contents. Six guards stood watch in the dungeon one by the doorway, another standing by the middle stone beam and two by the cells. The rest of them sat at a table that sat toward the doorway. There was a slight jingling of movement from where the chains dangled from the ceiling. “oi, she alive?”. “yeah but I bet the traitor wishes she wasn't” two of them exchanged a laugh. Idhrenniel was hanging by the chains that hung from the ceiling, covered in lashes, gashes, bruises. She looked as though she was being starved and dehydrated and from her expression she was not too long for the next life.- heh… -A low and hoarse laugh escaped her dried lips as she hung there, her body limp battered and beaten.- if I’d welcomed death… -her words were broken and barely coming out, it was almost painful to speak.- id have let it take me years ago… - Next thing she knew she had been punched in the face by one of the guards that had heard her. “Shut your mouth traitor! Might as well resign yourself to it now, your not going anywhere and there nothing left for you to hang onto” the guard spat at her before he walked away leaving her there as she spat out some blood onto the floor. Somehow she still had a smirk on her face and closed her eyes. He was wrong… she had something to hold onto, and she did… for 10 long years. The memory of that day at the Keep… It had been the only thing she had clung to through the torture that she had suffered every day for 10 years.- Awron.. –Her voice a cracked whisper to herself as she let her head hang forward falling unconscious again from the pain that racked her entire body. Aside from her wounds she was covered In dried blood and the only things clothing her were two strips of cloth over her breasts and nether region. Her ribs had started to show through under her skin showing she had been starved, only given enough every few days to keep her barely alive. She was truly a mess… His eyes saw red at this and he stood up forgetting his plans to use a smokescreen completely... He walked forward and when all was quiet the hiss of steel ripping through cloth and flesh rang out, the guard at the door looking down to see the bloodstained tip of a sword protruding from his chest... Awron held a second sword in hand already, the same sword the guard was about to draw before he pulled his own out of the man and spun him around kicking him forwards with a powerful boot to his chest... "Out of my way..." He said in a cold voice, as if he had lost his humanity to the beast within... He heard a man move as the guards all stood up by the door, the one at the pillar coming forward as Awron walked, but he grabbed the man's arm right as it swung and he smashed the pommel of his blade to the elbow the sickening crack of breaking bone ringing out before his throat was slit, then he spun throwing the sword at another guard, the blade shooting through the stomach as he gripped the steel and dropped to the floor on his knees... "You will die..." He said this time as he walked forward, the men gathering what was left in their triad to attack him, however he blocked cut and stabbed his way through them in turn... when the last man backed away he ran towards Idhrenniel to place a blade to her throat but he took his own knife and threw it fast, the knife slicing the back of the man's knee and dropping him to the floor... Awron walked over his body stained with blood and his hair like crimson from the deep red... He stepped down on the man's knee, pressing the knife further threw it and he spoke very slowly... "Who... has.... the key?".... The man groveled so he stepped harder on the knife and he screamed but Awron kicked the back of his head, silencing him to a whimper. “Who?" He asked again, demanding... "The captain... the one you killed from the pillar..." Awron cut the back of the man's throat before he walked over to the captain's body and pulled off the keys he ran over to Idhrenniel this time, now realizing what he had done and lifted her head... "Still alive..." He muttered as he felt her pulse.. He unchained her and held her as she fell forwards... "Gods..." He cursed at how light she was... "Bastards..." He picked her up and turned running out of the dungeon and sneaking out of the castle... however he had done one thing first, he had stripped Leena of her clothes and placed them on Idhrenniel, almost a good enough fit... a little loose from her small and malnourished frame... He placed a cloak around her and carried her out as if she had fallen asleep, the blood on him now wiped away to prevent though of action or deed.. He explained to the guards how she had fallen asleep when they rested a while and they nodded understanding the hardships of their week long journey... "Aye she is..." He said to one man laughing with him for a moment before leaving when he reached Iod he looked to the dragon who looked back to him then took in the sight of the clothes and let out a groaning question as to what happened, but when he placed his finger to his lips the dragon nodded in silence before he removed the hood revealing Idhrenniel to be here..."She is safe and alive my friend now let us go home." -Took place right after he killed Leena for her betrayal and lying. Shortly after being nursed back to health and healing her wounds Idhrenniel declined Awron’s offer to become his queen stating she needed to regain her honor before she could do so and to do that she had to finally face those who hard wronged her. Regaurdless however she remained at Tonne Drekannum Halda and shortly after having been rescued she was with child with Awron’s son. It was shortly after their son was born however that the peace and quiet that they had been getting used to was shattered when the Illinaltan forces landed on the shores of Da Av Nord in a delayed reaction to Awron’s attack on the palace and his freeing of their labelled most dangerous traitor prisoner. In response Awron gathered his forces and met them in battle, Idhrenniel now for the most part back in fighting form fighting in the battle as well. The Illinaltan forces were too strong and too numerous, the clans were all but wiped out and any survivors were taken as servants and slaves back to Illinalta. ~~Background- From War to Present~~ -vv-Flashback to the major battle outside of Tonne Drekannum Halda -vv- “She could barely feel it, the slice of blade across her upper right arm. For those first few seconds she felt nothing but her hand released dropping the sword she had clenched the whole battle. She was awestruck, she hadn't seen him move his arm yet when she slowly looked over his blade was stained red. It was at the sight of that crimson life staining the blade that she then felt it, searing as though being brand by iron and fire. She lurched back her left hand shooting up to hold over the now gaping open wound, even though the attempt to hold in the now leaking blood was futile. She dropped to one knee after stumbling backward, her tattered cloak flared out behind her. Her cloak’s fur mantel already stained with the blood of the Illinaltan Soldier’s she had slain before now. She heard the muffled roar in the distance as the dragons attacked the naval ships that continued coming from the distance. In full force they had come and backed by the Imperial army no less. So much pain in her arm, it had taken away from the wounds to her side, cheek, and leg. Her vision began to blur as the general stepped forward, General Falkrum… She raised her head to look up as her blurring vision began going darker, she could see the fuzzy shadow of him as he raised his claymore to strike the final blow. Gods… This was it…” -^^- Flashback to the major battle outside of Tonne Drekannum Halda -^^- It’s thought that Awron perished during the war, Idhrenniel had barely managed to survive and awakened to find that she was alone. During the battle she had been knocked unconscious and whisked from the battle before all could be destroyed; by the time she made it back all were dead and the survivors now prisoners. In utter grief and unable to fight due to her severe injuries she was forced to flee with a small group of survivors swearing revenge on the Illinaltan Kingdom for what they had done, for what they ripped away. When Tonne Drekannum Halda fell it was believed that not only had everyone been slaughtered but that the son of Awron was also killed in the invasion. She was left in one of the Nemoria City States by the survivors thinking she would not make it and has been alone and wandering ever since. ~~Present- Another World Across The Bridge~~ While wandering she found herself somewhere no one knew existed and as to how she found herself she did not know. She had been called to unknowingly by the Keeper of Elysium with an offer. If she wished she could travel through the gate but there was something she had to do, she had to kill someone. Without even thinking Idhrenniel accepted the offer and passed through the rift bridge ending up in Elsgadir…